Incongruity
by MinnieChu
Summary: With every action she made, another domino had fallen. Narumi could only groan from all the mistakes she made. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Be aware of grammatical errors.

This idea wouldn't leave my brain so I just have to write it.

This fic is nothing too serious, just wanna entertain my muse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The heated waves continued to wreak a havoc turning my cheeks to a hot pot. Slowly, the beads of sweat dripped down on my forehead, leading to most hairs continued to cling on my cheeks uncomfortably.

Two feet too were too numbed to feel any of the stones badly stubbing my toes. Both shoulders were straining, burdened by each hands, carrying a heavy pail of water. I praised when the cool breeze of summer went by. I couldn't help but enjoy in bliss for a small amount of time when chills spread all over my body, greatly wanting me to hit the hay soon as possible.

In rush, I viciously gripped the container again, keeping it very still, and carrying out my best to avoid any water coming out of it. Unfortunately, it was useless when another water spilled, doing worse on my skirt, but I considered striving harder, doubling my effort as I had no tolerance to go through another agonizing minute with thin clothes sticking on my knees.

I breathed, then took off again, neglecting the desperation of my back and my fingers. It was way too much for such a strenuous chore to burden a ten-year-old body. But being shoved back hundred years were plumbing hadn't yet discover, one ought to be quiet and deal with it.

I ceased walking, decided I needed to have a break. By few meters away, there was a huge tree, providing good shade away from the blazing heat of summer. I had to walk again and when I reached, my back swiftly leaned on the hard bark, then breathed out of exasperation and relief. It was too much to handle, what I could least do was to stop for a minimal time, and let my blood back flow in my veins. Perhaps, mostly because my body trembled in distress. The muscle between my neck had been graciously gratified when I released my two hands from the harsh grip of the container and set it aside where I could reach it. The effect was instantaneous. The blood on my fingers rushed, causing a tingling sensation.

I sighed. It was another day of doing the same task. Rather than seeing playing on the ground because that what appropriate I should experience, the elders agreed that it was the right time to support my clan by being useful.

Blasted the elders. One thing I learned: The age matters when gaining power.

Too young? Yes. But the clan needed to have a lot of man labor to function properly. Did I make a fuss about this? No. I was never under illusion they would ask my opinion over this matter. Neither my parents disagreed about the matter, so why should I? They used what they needed to survive and complaining over this subject was less than zero chances.

Ugh! The perks of being reborn are definitely not amusing.

That's what I get from being reborn into Uchiha clan. It sucks. That's the whole summary of my life. Surprising how my life turns from death to another. It wonders and mystifies me the impossibility of the situation. Who could have thought after being a child of two successful people in the past would be serving a lifetime as a servant?

If being reborn to anime wasn't bad enough, then it truly amazed me how deep I was in. Living in the warring era was another thing. The real problem wasn't the period I was born, but the clan I was in. It was truly compelling to know what would be my fate. I never asked to be alive or reborn. I would reject a thousand times no matter how enticing the idea was, and yet here I was living the life. And to make the make matter worse, I caught myself in such a complicated limbo. Despite everything, I hate it. With all the troubles I made, perhaps this one had taken the crown.

Adding to the wound, my disposition on this clan had its disadvantage. Being an Uchiha wasn't truly about power and sharingan. It would be cool to have a sharingan, I thought. But the fact was, it was solely reserved for the people who either born on a higher branch, or a man meant to be a soldier. And I was none of those.

Another wave of a cool breeze passed by, making me swiftly stare above the blue sky, wondering what future awaits for me.

"Rumi!" A tiny voice echoed, snapping me to my musing. As I turned around, Yumi, who was my second cousin, traipsing the road, both hands occupied by the container. And when she stopped right in front of me, the image of flushed cheeks and tangled hair stumbled me, guessed I was looking the same as her.

"We mustn't stop. Hurry! We need one more and we're good," Hands raised, and the transparency of her cheer glee made my stomach churned in guilt.

"Sorry," I muttered before grabbing the two buckets that I set aside earlier.

"Don't worry I'm tired. But we need to complete this before we can play again." Yumi flashed her smile tenderly. A very optimist I hope someday I'd be able to achieve.

One of the few things, her presence was too pleasant. It never faltered me to amaze her vibrancy, despite enduring the terrible afternoon.

All I could do was nod before following her.

* * *

The sun began to set, shifting deep orange hues to dominate the sky, while the moon slowly approaching.

I slowly lifted the last pail on my hand, putting it on the huge container which will be used by other people in the kitchen. Yumi was finished, and that made me the last person to complete the task.

And when I immediately emptied the container, I simply put the two empty buckets beside the huge container. And released a huge sigh in relief. god knows I could endure another walk with a pail of water between my hands.

"Narumi!" heard my name by a few distances. I had to turn around to catch the sight of Aunt Shiori, walking at a fast pace.

And when she reached, the glimpse of small blood on her towel hanging on her left shoulder and an empty bowl on her hand stole my attention. The freshness of the blood was a disturbing sight to witness, almost forgetting the reason for her presence. "Are you done?" She asked, snapping me from my reverie.

"Hai," I replied politely, bowing my head.

"Good. Your mother is asking for your presence. Now hurry up and don't make her wait too long." Her calm demeanor matched her statement.

My heart fluttered in excitement as I realized the meaning of it. Suddenly, all the wretched aches and pains began to disappear, magically.

"R-really?"

"Of course she had been waiting for you. Go now!"

"Yes, thank you so much, Shiori-obaa." I screamed too loud as it was harder to conceal the excitement brimming my whole body. Definitely, knowing that it was one of the most spectacular days for me.

I never waited for her to reply, and ran in a rush, with my heart glowing with warmth inside.

* * *

The home was silent when I entered, but I had my feet rapidly on my mother's door.

I had to stop for seconds, needing to control myself as the enthusiasm filled my whole body, and every minute it was difficult to tame.

I gently knocked the door, while it was stupid, the anxiety was budding because I refused to control my thoughts every second, and in response, my hands ridiculously had trembled.

"Come in," my mother's hoarse voice tone echoed.

I don't need another affirmation. With no ado, I slipped inside, silently dragging my feet and closing the door softly, at the same time refraining any noise to disturb the silence.

Tracing my vision at her visage, the paramount of exhaustion was written all over her face. Her eyes were drooping to sleep, hairs were sticking, though her hands were strongly clutch on the bundle of clothes in her hands.

I don't know but when I hear the baby's yawn, I've lighten a few pounds, ready to be subjected to the pull of gravity.

"What's his name?" I whispered when I reached beside her, afraid I might wake up the little guy.

Her drained onyx eyes met mine, then briefest time lips curled up before gazing the baby again. "Riko," She spoke lovingly.

I never thought I'd be able to experience having a sibling.

* * *

Above was the sun on its the highest point it could hit, stretching the heat to warm its beneath. But with the heat blazing, the wind continuously supplies a chill air, making the weather tolerable.

"You always stare above, Narumi-chan. I don't think there's something beautiful over there?" Yumi pointed literally with her little finger hanging.

With the grasses on our back, we were lying on the middle of the huge field, which was still within the area of our compound. Graciously, we overdid ourselves yesterday, decided by the people that we could do some relaxation.

"It doesn't have to be beautiful, Yumi. Sometimes peace is what we need." I looked at her, though sadly the words might be deep enough to understand because I could clearly see the confusion between her eyes.

"If you say so." She spoke, perhaps merely agreeing without understanding. " Hey! I heard you got a new brother," She added.

"Yep! He's so tiny. I wish I could hold him but Kaa-san wouldn't allow me."

"Sugoi! I wish I could have a sibling." Yumi pouted, hands crossed her chest.

I remained silent. Merely, dumbfounded how I should respond to that statement. I rarely see her wallowing, but there were times I caught her in somber and those times, perhaps she was unaware of doing it.

I've had known Yumi for almost years. Sometimes I couldn't remember how, because time quickly flew fast, believing it was more difficult to remember such menial things.

Yumi was an only child of Aunt Shiori- who was my mother's sister; I had no idea who was her father, but he was dead before we were born. I heard rumors there and here, but I never found the reason for his demise.

Naruto isn't a fairytale. It could never be. With death lingering the atmosphere, it was harder to find any humor.

I simply adapted because I have to.

In all possibilities could happen to me after death, this was one took its crown. The very first time I realized I had this life when I was five years old. A man who run the clan had once entered the house. A very familiar image, and when my father bowed, uttered his name, a sharp sting recognition washed my whole body.

'Tajima Uchiha' Father whispered his name.

Heart thundered unstoppable when all realities were shifting and I was merging to it, totally becoming part of the world, of I thought was from a product of Man's wild imagination.

I knew I had been reborn. Once upon a time, I never believed reincarnation or life after death. It was impossible. Why would I even believe that? But when an enormous light brought to me just to vanish the darkness that filled me, it was then I had to open my eyes, and it corrected my ignorance.

I kept my mouth shut. No one knew about it. I could not talk about this topic to anyone, for I might be a laughingstock. But it still terrified me every single night about myself. How I can remember my past existence so precisely every detail. Was I even had the right to be called normal?

My eyes went back again to Yumi's melancholic visage. She curled up beside me.

Hands covered hers, at least try to convey what words couldn't. It was never my forte, and honestly, I was so sucked at comforting, but I guessed there has to be some truth, saying it's the thought counts.

"Someday, you might have, so don't lose hope." I said. "Even if you don't, I can always be your sister." I added, eyes once again above on the huge cloud, too sluggish to turn my head at her, preferring the slow movement of the cloud.

"I wish that too." Yumi cheerfully proclaimed to the air.

* * *

The fall was fast approaching. As sunset is beautiful, so does autumn. It bothers me why would ending has better scenery despite the knowledge it would be gone. I see no beauty of dying because I; myself experienced it firsthand.

Death is a process of life where it was inevitable. But at the age where I suppose my dreams should start, it ended tragically. Money didn't save me from death. The money was abundant didn't help me when I needed it the most. It was even awful to remember, and heart ached how much I missed so much. Too blinded to see the beauty of life, of my life to be exact.

A tiny yawn halt my musing. Below me, Riko slept so heavily, unaware of tomorrow's sorrows and tragedy, and I long to be someday if possible to regain such innocence, but that would be stupidity to expect because from the beginning of my existence it was taken away from me.

"I wonder what thoughts you've been thinking again to make your brows suffer." My heart almost stopped beating as I recognized the voice. Overly excited, I cast my eyes, and only to see the man standing at the threshold, a grin appeared on his face.

"Father!" I screamed. Feet automatically ran to him, by then I reached I hugged his legs fiercely as I could. It had been over more than a year I saw my father, saying on a reconnaissance mission, but never told the depth of it. But thank god, he was safe.

"Oh look at you," teasing as he used to do. "You're taller now than the last time," he patted my head.

"Tou-san, Riko might wake up," reminding him as I reminded myself as well.

"Ahhh, my little boy." He walked where Riko's crib located.

"Narumi where's your mother?" He asked.

"Aunt Shiori's house," I replied truthfully, not knowing what's the reason needing her presence.

At night when mother arrives back, the smile at her face had been a spectacle, matching my father's roguish grin plastered. I shared a small feast between the three of us, thanking all the kamis the blessings and the small moments we shared.

That night was peaceful.

* * *

I was standing there in the middle of the forest, which might farther from the stronghold I guessed since I walked almost more than a few minutes away from the area. It had a few hours since I was done getting water from the river nearby. Apparently, I was bound to be at home, but then something came up to me. It started from a very simple wonder and ended up pique my interest as it was very hard to ignore. I explored, a way to get out at least for a while and to satiate the mere curiosity about the world away from the walls of stronghold. It was dangerous. I knew the very first time I walk on this world, but the curiosity and intrigued dominated me, truthfully ignoring whatever danger might occur. The one-step, turn in two until I lost the count of many steps I took.

The wind swaying back and forth, and the leaves falling like a shower.

A superficial sight to behold.

Then here, I found a good spot, waiting for the wind to blow the trees while watching leaves left its branches.

How odd I would oversee something trivial matter, although I have to admit I regret why I had never done such amazing things as simple as this.

Another harsh blow, making my tresses sways with its will.

Then another leaves pluck off from the trees, piling on the ground.

There was something about the wind making leaves bit by bit falling was pleasant to behold.

A loud crunch reverberated, halting me from my volition. Hands quickly between my chest out of the blue. Alarm washed my body, and the uncontrollable shivers ran from skin to my spine, matching the furious pound of my chest every second passed.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' A mantra I couldn't cease. I swear I could be such a dummy head sometimes. Wandering alone shouldn't have been a good idea.

I spun, try to see things. Yet nothing strange happened. I stood, heels digging on the ground while observing the place.

geez, perhaps that would be my over-imaginative mind tricking me.

Hands gripped my shoulder I screamed, and my heartbeat becoming faint.

Shock overwhelmed me I had almost cried on the spot.

I spin around, and the image of Yumi flooded me. The very first time in my life I had never felt relief washed over me.

"Rumi?"

"Don't do that! You scared me," I yelled.

Yumi turned her head down. I don't know but guilt crescent over me when I started to realize my mistake.

'Stupid' the mantra.

"Sorry, Narumi-chan. I was really scared you were lost. You've been gone for quite a long time and Kaa-san starts asking about you." She explained too softly and genuinely. It hadn't eased me, rather, the shame exploded inside of me, forcing myself to look away as I furiously humiliated by the unnecessary reaction.

"I-I" stuttered then bit my lips "Thank you, Yumi." I quickly breathed. "I'm so sorry about screaming."

She simply nodded, like it was like nothing, a very unnatural behavior I get after the poor behavior I conducted which she didn't deserve. A cold touch from her fingertips had me stare at her, then grabbed my hands, coaxing to leave the place as she stared at the orange hues above, vivid sign dusk was beginning to end soon. "You really made me worried. Don't do that again, Narumi-chan."

I nodded in agreement then followed her way back home.

* * *

The narration is quite a bit off, coz English ain't my first language.

Corrections are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah my muse wouldn't stop, so here it is.

Beware of some slight grammatical errors.

Disclaimer:

* * *

"Isn't amazing?" I silently mumbled, gently dragging my feet through the small edged veranda and witnessing the scene under the hot weather of summer.

"Amazing? How?" Yumi whispered thoroughly, who was trailing behind my back.

It prompted me to turn my attention at her. Though for a single moment, it was turning out to be effortful when both hands were occupied by a wide tray full of dirty dishes, and later will be deposited at the counter of the kitchen.

"Them," I pointed my eyes on two young men who were earnestly throwing kunai at the woods, while below them were three boys watching them.

"Umm, I guess so." She spoke, immediately my eyes found hers when the unsureness in her tone made me frown.

"Katon jutso!" exclaimed by someone, snapping me in reverie when a huge fireball appeared, almost devoured the ground, but miraculously it disappeared like thin air.

I desist about moving. It was magnificent! That very time I had acted like a child, who had its ice-cream for the first time.

It was so surreal, nearly had me dropped the tray between my hands. But then amongst all them, I couldn't ignore how my heart glowed in wonder.

"Did you see that, Yumi?!"I screamed without caring.

"Low down your voice," hushed by Yumi.

"But did you see that?" I pressed.

"Hai, it's our signature. I mean Oka-san told me most of Uchiha are quite familiar with the fire element." Yumi said.

I don't know why the words had so much effect on me; It even raised my heart palpitations. I couldn't help but hold the tray tremendously as if it was my lifeline.

"I wish I could make one of those someday." I sighed dreamily.

"Do you want to be a Kunoichi?"

My eyes automatically locked to her, body froze when I thought about it.

Did I want to be one of them? The world was crazy, but was I ready? Until now, I don't know. And I assuredly believe I couldn't tolerate the thought blood between my hands. The sheer thought I was responsible for someone's life frightened me. I was weak. Perhaps I wouldn't survive by the time I fled the battleground.

A harsh throat interrupted us. To my embarrassment, the man had gazed on our way.

"Gomenasai!" Yumi automatically bowed.

"Izuna, Madara.. Continue your exercises." The voice thundered the whole ground, helplessly causing shiver ran through my skin.

"Let's go, Rumi-chan," Yumi begged, hands crept between my palm.

She gripped my hands, then swiftly I dashed out of the scene. Although despite I was dragged by left hand of Yumi, I couldn't help but relish to see the sight of two men, who would someday rule the house of Uchiha.

Madara's image was marked by a true shinobi, young but never innocent, and so was Izuna.

* * *

Thirteen years of existence and there was nothing grandiose occurred. I was surviving every day and briefly made sure that my body was quite functional after rigorous chores.

As the numbers of age grew, the more utilizing I became to them. Thus, the countless chores to be done every day had doubled.

It was the clear definition that of what my life supposed to lead and the station I expected to live upon.

And with all the knowledge about this world, I wouldn't know where it would take me. To tell truly, it will never be my plan to let anyone divulge of the idea about the future.

But despite being thirteen, I wasn't excused to part with the two pails in my hands.

I could only grip the two buckets of the container in my hands.

Briefly, I had to shut my lips.

Believe me, I loathed the situation right now.

Although it had been awfully hard to try. Looking down, I bit my lips, suppressing any frustration groan. I was then exhausted for over five minutes- or maybe I thought it was five minutes. Good lord! I was reaching the peak of my patience as another mud had terribly stained my dress, a rather total botched image of a helpless waif, and it was so very uncomfortable to walk with feet covered by accumulated wet mud between my toes.

Last night, storm was unforgivable, leaving lots of puddles on the road, and completely had me suffered as I walked my way to the river to grab another canister of water to fill the huge container that was situated outside the kitchen.

No more than five minutes, the translucent water stumbled my view, and with no hesitation, I did make a marathon.

Rather annoyed by the mud coming its way roughly to my knees, I became more enthusiastic, only with the notions, I would have my rest after the miserable trek.

It was kind of nice to see waters, running smoothly. Perhaps it was too therapeutic to witness and hear water and nature once again. One of a few reasons I never stopped doing this. Yumi moved on already from doing this for the reason she was permanently assigned to the kitchen to help.

By then I simply knelt beside the bank, dipping the pail. And when it's full, I pulled it up, then grabbed the other empty container. A very mundane task that I found no joy.

I hummed out of boredom.

Then a ripples caught my sight.

And another.

Fear sudden burst my veins. With so much alarm that scarcely concealed and controlled, a shiver ran to my spine, striding my left foot backward unconsciously. Heart race instantaneously that I had to put my hand between my chest, a poor attempt to cease it.

"Hey!" A vigorous voice swiftly got me turned around.

Surprise flooded me when a highly unusual figure caught my interest. A boy who was indeed taller than me was throwing again small rocks at the river, while he was cozy standing on a huge branch above the ground.

He could have thrown it in my head.

I'm sure I'd be dead, a morbid thought popped my head.

"What are you doing up there?" I folded my hand between my chest, and scowled more when he didn't bother to quit shoving rock at my direction.

"I am watching you."

Oh yeah, Captain obvious. Of course, I knew you were watching me.

"Stop it," I demanded.

"Why should I? I like it," He threw another rock and madly seemed gave a satisfaction grin. Though I couldn't care less about it because it was tremendously uncomfortable. And yet for some unknown reason, my ever imaginative head was filled by scenes which too morbid to picture.

"It's annoying and rude."

He halted, then jumped out of the brach and landed perfectly, like it was nothing.

Now my brows were definitely raising. Who wouldn't be when his visage was clear to my sight.

Almond-shaped eyes, warmed tone skin, and a very odd hair cut.

An ugly hair cut.

Regardless of his physical appearance, there was something about him so very eerie that I couldn't put my fingers on.

"Don't you get bored doing the same thing every day?" He started.

"No." I deadpanned. "Why?" I asked, now with more suspicious.

"It's not that you know I'm doing this forever. Are you lost or something?"

He shooked his head. "Uhh, not really. My house is close by here." Then his blinding smile appeared, while pointing his hand on the east side.

Not able to control, jaw dropped when all I could see the dense forest filled by trees. My eyes narrowed unbelievably at him.

"It must be really far... What even you're doing here?" Eyes crinkled while staring him.

"I.. uhh" He scratched his head, pouted his lips, seemed like trying to think about his reason.

"Does your family know you're here?"

"Umm. No. Tou-san will forbid me going outside once he knows I'm here."

"Of course! He will. You're wandering alone here and it's dangerous." I reprimanded. Hell! If I was his siblings, no way he'd step out of my house, particularly knowing this era wasn't forgiving.

Outrageous! Instead of agreeing to my statement, he chuckled, as if all this was a joke.

If he wasn't listening, then fine!

Without a word, I began to pick the other container and the other empty one. Too upset to care about his presence, I started walking out of the place, not caring how mud climbing up on my knees with each stride I made.

"Hey. Hey. Where are you going? "

I don't how he made it, but instantly he was clearly right across of me, and I gasped in surprise. god! I could die in a heart attack.

"We've only met. Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No," I remarked too harsh. "I need to leave now. Perhaps you know your way back. Right?"

He nodded.

"Great," I muttered under my breath.

"But you'll come back?" He asked, perhaps begging as his eyes telling me.

"Why would you think so?" I challenged.

"You always do come back here." His little statement halted my steps.

Now that made me suspicious. My eyes narrowed, gazing him more as I observed his presence. A thousand thoughts niggling inside me, but there was one specific reason I couldn't discern, and it was bugging me.

"Are you following me?" I hissed.

"No! I ahh.." He awkwardly chuckled.

"Then tell me why?" I insisted.

Shame! He pouted at me. "You've got it all wrong. I knew you'd be here. You are always here before the dusk comes and leave when the two containers filled thrice."

And with that, I froze. That's exactly accurate!

"How long you've been doing it?" I whispered in disbelief.

A sudden fear seeped inside me. If he had been someone I had been killed... again.

"Ahh. I forgot." He uttered, scratching his nose, uncared how I had been perturbed currently at the moment.

I snapped. I run without caring how my feet were covered by thick mud.

"Hey! You're leaving again. " His voice echoed.

I turned back.

"Yes! And don't follow me."

"Narumi! Look at you child!" Mother's voice thundered. Head bowed down, afraid to see what I reap.

Mud covered my foot up to my knees. It was only a result of hapless running.

" Kami-sama forgive me. You should have known better to be covered in filth. Act like your age. Why can't you be like Yumi once and for all?"

And somewhere between my chest, I tiny pain emereged, hurting me but I refused to wallow. It was harsh to be compared. However, I do love Yumi. She was anything but the better version of me- at least in my mother's eyes. As we grew, Yumi had always been a great model of what I supposed to be. And with all those qualities, it was expected to me as well, in which I couldn't live up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." A mutter came out of my lips.

She deeply exhaled." Go take a bath. I expect to never repeat it."

"Hai, "

* * *

It was late night when we were graced by another visitor. My feet flew excitedly to the door when I heard a hurried knock. I was expecting my father, but it was my surprise when a strange man stared at me full of animosity. He wasn't a stranger, but it seemed to be out of his character to visit us, so very late.

"Tajima-sama!" mother's voice raised behind me.

She quickly situated right next to me, then head bowed down. I merely watched as they exchanged gazes.

"Is Yukito here?"

"He's on patrol but will be back later." She quickly supplied.

The air filled by stillness. With the man's eyes pierced between us, it was harder to breathe.

"Tell him there's something we need to discuss as soon as possible." His words before made an exit.

* * *

AN:Ohh I forgot! This is an Hashi/OC fic. Lols. Though I love Mito to the bones.

Corrections are always welcome. RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Evening had fallen fast. But the night was colder, further even lonely as I watched my father preparing his supplies; It was merely an accident, never in my intention to see him leave, solely hating the sensation of seeing someone going.

It was an ordinary occurrence as a life of shinobi to be far away from home, leave behind the family to protect clan, and bring glory to our kin. But the sadness gripped my heart whenever he left the door. It had been so long he left us for a mission.

"You have to sleep, Narumi." He replied, yet not glancing at me.

"I can't," I responded.

He ceased, then he stared at me.

"Well, you must or else you'll never grow." He smiled, teasing my height, but I frowned, not find any joy of that moment.

"Can't you say no to him?" I softly whispered.

He walked, patted my head, and then looked at his onyx eyes.

"No one says no to him, Narumi." He indicated as it was the universal truth.

I moved back, hitting my back to the cold wood. Clearly, Tajima arrival last night was the reason he was leaving again. He had to accept another reconnaissance mission, in which we had no idea when he would return.

"Then we leave the clan," I blurted out, and I could simply freeze on the spot as I realized the depth of my suggestion.

He looked at me, then only to realize he made his way to me.

"Narumi! That's the last time I will ever hear you suggesting it." He held my hand, and eyes wide opened.

"B-But why? I don't understand. We can surely live without them." I argued.

"It's treason!" He hissed, and fists clutched harder.

"I ahh-"suddenly cut off.

"No one leaves the family. We don't abandon the clan." He stated so clear that I could thoroughly see the transparency of desperation.

"Generation of generations had passed, we are alive, that's because our ancestors fought for us, and now, we must fight for the clan's protection."

He stepped back, "The clan needs me," was his hard words.

_Us? Aren't we a family?_

_How about Riko? _

_What about mother?_

_Me? _

I would spit those words at his face. I was selfish, and I never will deny it. My own reasons didn't justify the means, knowing it was a necessity, but in my whole life, I've never experienced what to be completely normal. It was the first time I truly had a father who'd sensible to act like one, who made me feel I was their daughter. They had me because they want me, not needed me for money.

"I cannot put to shame them. I am a shinobi, and you are an Uchiha. The Uchiha is our family," obsidian eyes pierced at me, and I nodded forcefully.

"Only our family."

I flinched, staring at his eyes. The sense of freedom was locked, and thus conceded to this fate.

_Uchiha? Them first before us?! _

Those were my anguish; However, my eyes could only speak for it.

"Hai," I said.

Sometimes, I wished I was never born as an Uchiha.

* * *

"I saw them leaving," Yumi started while arranging the plate I had washed, but I chose not to look at her. "Too early in the morning, and Izuna-sama and Madara-sama were also with them."

"Must be a great mission," I mumbled, while furiously dipping another plate at the water, ignoring the fact that my shirt was becoming too wet.

"Did your father come along with them?" Yumi asked.

My body had gone hard as steel; I gulped a few amounts of air, then began to put the clean plates beside her. I turned, then the body was leaning at the counter, seeing it was only us at the kitchen.

"Hai," I solemnly said.

"Don't worry too much, Rumi-chan. He'll be back." She hugged me but didn't somehow disappear any doubt in my heart.

* * *

By the next week, dawn appeared. It was all shinobi that had left together with my father had returned. They entered the stronghold, eyes could only witness their wretchedness. The clothes were tattered, blood drizzled on the floor, and wounds were opened in an unpleasant state one could ever imagine.

I had paused for a brief time when numerous bodies were carried, lifeless and covered with a cloth.

And when I heard my mother wailed on one of those body lifted by two men, instead of comforting her, I spun, grabbed the two containers. By then before I knew, my foot dragged me to the forest.

* * *

A/N: I can't stop writing this. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Every stride, it terrified me, of the ugliness, was overlapping my clarity. A tiny string gripped my chest, and by each air it filled, pain multiplied, as well it was harder to breathe.

I could only feel the desolation, swirling inside of me. I knew this would happen, and yet it didn't stop me hoping.

My feet carried me to the streams. I stood and gazed at it.

I was really a horrible person. I left my mother alone to mourn because the reality was too much for me to admit. From the very first day, I knew what I was, this would occur, and yet it hurt.

"Hey," a familiar voice disrupted me.

I looked over him.

He stood a few meters away from me.

This is such a bad idea, I thought. Rather, I reel, turning my way back home.

Before I could have another step, a hand halted me, gripping my right arm, and by defense, I quickly shoved his chest. He stepped back, then a loud groan had echoed the forest.

His face contorted in a painful manner and I gasped.

I soon regretted my action.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, laboriously breathing.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Just a little burn I got."

He hitched when I poked it.

"Don't do that!" He squealed, blush rise on his cheeks.

My left brows raised, "I thought you said it was a little?"

"Yeah, it is. I just got it two days ago." He blurted.

"You shouldn't be here. It's better you should rest,"

"Says the girl was about to cry earlier," He returned.

And when he mentioned it, the words struck me right in the middle, and somehow it brought me back to the pain, to the vile image had me helplessly I wish that it never had occurred to us.

Air passed us, silence covered between us. The echoed sounds of birds chirping, willow of soft bamboo leaves, and few other insects could only be heard.

"What if I was?" I asked, voiced too hoarse.

"Would you..leave me?" my throat could hardly spit those words out as my heart was unbearably tight.

Instantaneous, warm tears flew down, and it was uncontrollably pouring fast. And each time I tried to stop it, twice it made hard for me to control it, and it didn't help as the dreadful emotions resonating too loud.

Warm engulfed me, that was when I realized I was hugged. I could only silently cry on his shoulder, taking the stranger's solace.

* * *

"Gomen," I sniffed while looking on his stained haori.

"That's all right. Would you like to talk about it?" He walked, picking small stones then threw it at the river.

I winced.

"No," I replied, watching each stone bouncing, and I stood there beside him.

He turned his head at me. "You weren't here last time."

"No, I was somewhere else," I said.

Ah, yes after I had met him that afternoon, I was automatically assigned to help Yumi at the kitchen. It was rather an introduction for another chore, sooner it wouldn't me who will carry these buckets of water.

"But I was waiting here the whole day," he pouted at me, cheeks puffed.

I sighed in indignation and disbelief."Don't you have something better to do?"

"No," he spoke in excessive delight.

"It's rather dangerous to roam around here alone," I remarked in a serious tone. It's pretty obvious when the other side of the river was such a gloomy state.

"Are you scared for me?" Hands-on his hips and grinned at me.

"it should scare you. It's dangerous to travel here alone." I remarked.

"That's rather odd coming from you?" He challenged.

I crossed my hands between my chest, left brow lifted up. "Well, my house is too close they could notice right away if something gonna happens to me," I smirked.

He huffed, looked away from me, then continued to pick small stones to throw it to the poor river.

"You can't always be scared. Fear makes hold you back, and that's not an option." His voice went down a few octaves, eyes glared at the river.

That was too much deliberate statement for such a young age, not very far from my age if I assumed correctly, based on his physical appearance.

I shrugged off, then walked to get the containers to pour. When both were full, I heard his strides behind my back.

"Let me help you." He urged.

"No!" It instantly went out of my mouth.

I looked at him, and his eyes crinkled by my impulsive behavior. I bit my lip in shame.

"It's okay," I spoke softly.

"Go home and rest, and heal yourself, please." I continued. "I can handle this," I gestured.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" He held my hands, and I resisted looking at his eyes.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

He let go a heavy breath, and so his hold lightened until he let go of me.

"Then I'll wait for you here." He said lastly.

I nodded before I left him.

* * *

The house was immensely silent, granted the creaks of my steps could be heard when I entered. I had checked Riko's room.

Swiftly, when the door opened, he was deeply sleeping, despite the sun getting more heated.

A few minutes after, I heard Aunt Shiori voice, forced me to stare sadly at Riko before I left his room to meet Aunt Shiori.

Her forlorn face matched her dried tears, behind her was Aunt Shiori.

I remained speechless as I thought no words could comfort us. It was hard and heavy, and everyone was mourning.

"Go wake your brother, Narumi," her flat tone. "There's something we need to discuss." She said before walking upstairs.

When the door was shut, eyes went to Aunt Shiori. Her sterned gaze met mine, and nothing reflected comfort. It might be she already knew the sensation of losing someone.

* * *

Sunset was flaming, but its shadows covered the coffins under six feet of the ground.

The nauseating scent of death was hanging around the air. It was incomprehensible how it dominates our senses.

I watched how my father was bit by bit disappearing to me as the mud was covering him.

Right away, my hands gripped my brother's arm as he witnessed the burial for the first time in his life.

To my other side was my mother, who yet unmoving as her eyes never left to the scene.

The soft swish of wind, the rustles of bamboo, and the continues of dirt being shoveled were only heard. No one spoke or dared to cry, and yet their mourning was deafening.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it!( despite the chapter is quite depressing.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Here we go again! entertaining my muse.

Well there might be some historical inaccuracies ( I don't condone abuse), and grammatical errors so be warned.

Thank you for all the alerts and reviews!

* * *

Cold and bleak words were suitable to describe the home. It was a natural response upon tragedy, and anyone of us should better know. However, it happened, producing an irreversible change to us. The drops of rain across the window had been occurring since morning, more even chilling as it was complementing the coming of the autumn season.

Weeks had gone by and yet it was still a sickening transition between us. It was far from the years had passed. While the laughter of my brother often kept my attention, it didn't ease any volatile emotions.

The frown in my mother's face was more of a condition, and whenever she dropped off Riko at Shiori's house, her presence was barely unnoticeable to me.

When evening fell, three of us eat together, though as we seated, no words were uttered, purely the light by the lamp could only give us warmth, and the rest was a chill silence.

I could live with that and I never hated it.

* * *

The harder I pressed my palm between surface the easier it got better. Another splash of wet cloth on the floor, then I had to wipe it, for only to see it shine for an abrupt time before it covered by either dust, dirt, or... blood.

_I don't want to even know where the blood came from._

"Narumi," as it was called out in irritation.

I had to look up due to the reason I was kneeling while wiping the floor.

Miyaki, who was twice older than me, pierced her eyes at me.

"Can you get all the linens outside?" She asked without further ado.

"I thought it'd be Yumi," I muttered in confusion.

It was rather unusual as I had always known it'd be Yumi to do those sorts of things, while myself would be at the kitchen or sweeping the floors.

"Yes! But that girl has been outside longer than it should be. Kami only knows how heavy those linen are that it took me waiting here?!" She heavily breathed while the vein from her forehead almost popping.

I would reply but quickly decided not as when her eyes cast me with full annoyance.

"What are you doing here? Go find and help her!" She exclaimed.

I grip the damp cloth viciously, then stood up.

Believe me! It was very tempting. A thousand of colorful language sprouted but decided not to speak of it. She's not worth. Instead, I thinned my lips and decided to spin and seek where Yumi was.

* * *

Further to the kitchen was my main destination as I had my doubt I might catch sight of Yumi, but in an untimely manner, a hand gripped mine, and all I knew I was dragged helplessly. Even my protest went deaf to her ears.

"Yumi! Let go." I winced when her clutch became harsher. "Where are we going?"

Her steps were faster, remained unfazed as I was trying to get her hand off from me. She was dragging us far more away from the hallway, going to unfamiliar ground.

She halted, making me bumped her back.

"duck," her vigorous command as she pointed the bushes.

Dear no! As I saw the vision on the muddy ground and with the climate around us, it was entirely insensible.

I shook my head. "No, we have to go back. Miyaki's mad right now,"

"Don't mind Miyaki. She's no fun," She nonchalantly replied to me.

I forced my hand back at me, resulting her to pour all the attention at me.

"Let's go back," I pleaded.

Then her palm went to close mine. "Do you trust me?"

Lips thinned. I was not quite having a good feeling. It was totally confusing what she was up to about. I planned to walk away and leave her be, but it was a huge mistake when my eyes met hers. It wrinkled and lips pouted; So when guilt rose, I had ducked, and agreed to her whims, despite my whole body shouting a big 'No'.

There, we were ducking, on our knees crawling while hiding on the bushes.

"Where are we going?" I insisted, then groaned when tiny rocks digging on my palms and knees.

"Just trust me, all right," she whispered back.

We kept crawling until the loud body slapping snapped me, forcing me to cease. It was then Yumi halted as well.

"Look," she whispered, pointing her eyes to the four men, wrapped by their sweat.

I crouched even lower, afraid to be seen despite hidden by a huge bushes around us.

"I saw them yesterday, here. They've been training here since." Yumi spoke, grinning furiously.

Another grunt distracted me, and a body was viciously slumped in the ground. It was a sickening sight to behold. Gashes, open wounds, and bruises were terribly visible.

_How barbaric?!_

Turning my eyes at her, "Why do you even bring me here?!" I said in a low undertone.

"I thought this would cheer you up." Her eyes crinkled, "It's not hard not to see. You are interested in seeing them."

Cheer up?! Of them being beaten to death?! Where does she even gets the idea?

Another round of grunts and I was hardly trying myself not to flinch. I would reply, but when a terrible crash happened across us, it halted me. I turned. That was when my eyes finally saw three tomoed eyes, glaring at me.

"Izuna! come back here!" said, someone.

I looked over to Yumi, by then grabbed her hand, and immediately left the place before we were completely caught.

"Let's go."

* * *

I let go of her hand as soon as we stopped by at the hallway, nearby kitchen.

"That was a bad idea!" I told while catching my breath and my heart pounding along with it.

"But it was fun!" She giggled.

"No, It wasn't," I retorted, then patted the dirt on my knees.

It was hardly the fun when both of us were at stake of getting caught, only to be promised of more punishment. I had never once endured it, but I had seen it, and it was not a thrilling sight.

She stared at me. I frowned, then her laugh broke out. I couldn't help it but laugh, and it felt divine.

"This so stupid," I muttered.

She held my hands. "We're stupid."

I would have disagreed with such an atrocious accusation, but I did not. It was hard when I enjoyed it. The chase and excitement had me forgotten how yesterday I was wallowed by sadness. It was so refreshing.

"Both of you!" Miyaki's voice thundered.

Her steps were ponderous. My shoulder became stiff when her anger was palpable. In such haste, my hand found Yumi's arm, gripping it.

"Where's the linen?!" She stood across us, making her outrage clear in my eyes. Her hand immediately grabbed mine in a violent manner.

"Are you slacking off?"

No reply came out. It was hard when Yumi was whimpering beside me.

She grinned as if it was the best thing happened to her. However, Yumi's hand trembled and sweat began to bead from her forehead.

I could feel the fear.

I could hear the whips.

Yumi knew what will happen.

I knew what would happen if we considered agreeing to her statement.

My heart thundered.

_No. No. No..._

"No, we did not," I swiftly said with conviction.

"You're lying." Miyaki huffed, then she let go of me, thus crossing her arms between her chest.

"I'm not," I said simply.

"You better be lying."

"No, I'm not," my insistence.

She smirked," Then dare to explain where the linens are?"

"We were going to get it as soon as we were done filling the empty container at the back, but you stopped us," I explained with the head high above, staring at her. Not a single flinch was made despite her eyes were full of disbelief. But if anything I've had learned from my past life, it was fake it until you own it. Lies can only be believable if you make it do so. Though in the hindsight, gladly I did checked the container and it was half full.

"And now you're blaming me?!" she squeaked.

"I was only telling because you asked."

She hissed. "Go on! As soon as you did, better fold all the clean linens,"

She lastly said before leaving us alone.

My grip wore off on Yumi's hand.

"I-I'm sorry," Yumi whispered, verged to cry.

"That's alright." I whispered, then reached out to embrace her. "Take all the linens before she goes back again."

She pulled back, "But what about you?"

"Me?" I smiled. " Don't worry about me. I can handle myself," assuring her.

It was a boring job to carry another pail of water, but right at the moment I hardly care.

* * *

The stream was the same as it was weeks ago, though the coldness was bothersome as it was subtracting a few more numbers. By the time chilled wind passed by, a shiver ran to my spine in response.

Better start with it, I thought.

And when I began to walk, a calloused hand gripped my arm, causing me to poorly twirl my body, resulting my back facing at the loud stream, while my vision flooded by an image that I almost forgot it existed.

"Let go of me," My agitation as they had manhandled me two times in a day! In such a way it was getting on my nerves.

There is no way it'll be a habit!

"No," he said.

My body ceased moving.

"What do you mean by no?!" I demanded, revolted by his reply.

His eyes locked to mine, lips pouted with an unmanly manner if I added. "I said no."

With such annoyance, I purposely stepped into his feet. And just as I thought he'd let go of me, I was entirely wrong. He clamped my hand tighter.

Unflinching and unmoving.

_What in the world?_

Something in me stirred. I did not understand what the sensation it was, but I could tell it was uncomfortable, making me uneasy.

"Let go of me, please," I said, still trying to unclasp his hold over me.

"You told me you'll come back, but you didn't."

I gasped. "I said no such thing!"

"I think you did. I was waiting every day for you to come here." His voice went lower, almost whispering.

"No said to you I don't know," I argued.

He pouted," But you said yes."

_Did I? Did..._

A sudden flash went in my mind.

Oh!

I unintentionally did.

I merely bit my lip in guilt.

When silence engulfed between us, I devour it, and when I felt his hand losing its grip, I fastly took the advantage, thus successfully retrieved my hand.

His hand would have reached my arm, but I halted it before it ever happened.

That was a colossal error.

I lost my balance as had few steps were too hard to control, making my body splashed to the stream, then clothes soaked- bathed in the cold autumn season.

"Gomen!" His outcried.

"Go away."

"No," He insisted, by this time more serious than I heard from him.

"Can't you leave me alone?" I paused, hearing the birds between the silence. "What do you want from me, anyway?" I added.

"To see you," He spoke as if it was a simple matter.

Teeth were gritting as it was difficult not to feel the glacier temperature. "But why?" I asked while enduring the icy breeze passing by.

He scratched his head."I mean why not? You're my friend,"

It was then my heart pounded, whether it was from irritation or dumbfounded by his statement, I don't know.

"You... You can't be friends someone you just met. You don't know me." I told him in exasperation, disbelief, and ultimately upset!

"Well, I know you." He said, even better as he crossed his hands on his chest, breathing with confidence. "You always bring two containers to fill. You have black hair and eyes-

I would say his being stupid again to state the obvious, but the rest of his voice had gone deaf as soon he truged on the water.

When he was right across of me, I held my breath, clutching my soaked cloth fiercely.

My eyes set at his foot. He was standing on the water, unbelievably. "And you can be my friend because I want it." He said, snapping me to my wonder.

I look up at him. His haori coated over me, then he smiled brightly, and that I could feel its warm embracing me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for lovely alerts and reviews!

Just be warned again for some grammatical errors.

* * *

Speechless as it was incoherent to create any right response. But as seconds flew, it was harder to ignore the cold breeze biting my skin.

The image of him standing on the water as if it was a mere plank couldn't be a more disturbing sight.

A thought struck me.

"You.."I gasped, "You're a shinobi?"

"Yes," He whispered, "Are you afraid of me?"

My eyes narrowed, "Should I be?"

His eyes averted and turned facing the shallow water.

Silence reigned us, hearing only the birds warbling across the distance and streams flowing between my feet.

"You need not be. I won't hurt you," he replied at last.

"How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?" I hissed.

"Because I am."

I glared, "Are you?"

"Why are you so being hard on me?" the rise of his tone, with that his eyes went to meet mine.

"I'm trying to think properly when clearly you can't do so," I shot back.

"There is nothing to think about," He pouted.

"There is!"

My blood boiled because it was fully frustrating how the conversation was going. I bit my lips hard that any sensation of pain could be felt.

He sighed and crossed his hands between his chest. "You're hardly doing it right."

He mocked me. It was completely vexing accusation but I stood there, stare at him while he determined to pout on me. I realized he wasn't a threat to kill me physically, but the probability of him turning me an insane woman was much higher than him deciding to latch on my poor life.

"This so stupid," I muttered, conceded out of exhaustion.

"It's not." He replied.

I shrugged off, turned my back at him, and walked to the land to pick up the container that was left ago.

I sniffed as the chill was seeping inside my pores.

"You should change or you'll get sick," I heard him spoke softly too kindly, and guilt in me sprang.

For the life of me couldn't figure out why he kept the insistence of us being a friend. He was always ready to smack the word 'Friend' on my face every darn time.

_But why?_

I whirled around to see him shirtless, enduring the harsh climate, more it added fire to the remorse in my gut.

And the word 'why' was swirling inside my mind.

I walked, and his eyes never left mine as I did it.

I took off the cloth haori over me, offering it back to him. "Here, thank you."

He shooked his head. "You need it."

"Don't be stupid. I don't need it anymore."

He was silent, though gladly accepted it, but never wore it, perhaps too soaked by water to be worn again. "Are you going to come here again?"

This time I thought what answer I should reply. "I don't know."

"Then I should come with you," His response.

"You can't!" my immediate reaction.

"But why not?" He whined.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't come with me!" I heaved.

"If you won't stop here to see me, wouldn't it be better for me to see you there?"

"There's a good reason you shouldn't! Stop insisting on it. I-if you dare, you'll never see me here," I threatened.

"Bu-"

"Please don't," I begged, holding his hand, scared of the mere consequences of him ever the thought having him his first step inside the compound.

Uchiha was a clan to be never trifled with. They took the security among us seriously, more than anime had portrayed. I know inside the clan goes and the hostility among other people was unnoticeable, such cautious action they took it to the heart.

"Just don't,"

His hand clutched my shoulder, making me look at him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I...I'll just wait for you here, again."

"You have to understand as much I want to meet you, I can't, so much so I can't make any promises to you. I have duties and responsibilities to make.."

"B-but if you'll be free again, would you meet me here?"

I once again found myself in the middle of chaos, of what better to answer him. The temptation to lie to him was forcing me to still my breath, but the longer eyes at him each second passed, it proved to be difficult. I wonder about it as well.

"Yes," it went smoothly.

"Then that's enough for me." and his lips curled up.

* * *

A quick rustle of leaves made me spin and let his hand go. A sudden voice echoed, calling my name.

"Rumi!" my name as it was shouted again.

And when I turned back, he was gone, scarcely felt him gone.

She jogged haplessly. By the time Yumi reached, she gasped for air, catching her breath.

"You were gone for too long," she said.

"Was I?" I asked genuinely.

"Yes! What happened to you?" She inquired, eyes crinkled.

"I.. I slip and got wet," I grabbed the two containers, then turn my attention at her again. "Why you're here?"

"We're needed in the kitchen! Hurry! Tajima-sama has called for an absolute celebration. We won another victory." she cheered, hands up in the air.

By any means of the victory was slaying another clan, then it was true. Because foraging enemy's resources were still an advantageous move, and them killing another clan, was eliminating a future enemy. It was a difficult life to come to live upon. And to hear news of another clan was slain, I could either breathed in relief or sighed in disgust.

"Let's go,"

"Hai,"

* * *

When evening approached, the work had doubled. I never had once in my life witness of how they celebrated. Father had forbidden me, but I had seen him drunk once as he went home after the party, so I knew how it went.

Though an imagination and witnessing it had a huge difference. That was when I truly understood the reasons of my father. The image across me perturbed my senses.

Men flushed in drunk and women each side to entertain them as men kept blubbering their life experiences while women feeding their pride, giggled out of it.

'Yukito's child all grown up," the man uttered when I passed nearby him to serve food on another table.

I ceased walking, paused when it had been a long time when someone speaks his name, not ever my mother dared or any of our relatives had, but to hear it from the man's lips caught me again in whirlwind emotion.

"He would have lived only if the kamis are merciful to give him a boy as a first child." He slurred in drunkenness. I desist moving and look him in the eyes. "But what a curse! To have a girl that serves him no purpose but to wait and serve." He added.

The galore of joy in the air hadn't ceased. Young or old men laughs had drowned his words, but my eyes were at him at the moment, breeding a pity for him because he could spout nonsense and the females would smile to feed his ego.

My father couldn't care less about me being a female, for his affection had been well received, better than in my past life.

"Don't you very well agree with me, Narumi-chan?" He smiled.

"I cannot speak for himself. I am only his daughter not him, Shio-oji," Hard eyes not once intimidated by him.

"What an impertinent!"

He stood, splashing drink all over the floor, and women shrieked. By the time I thought a violent slap would land on my face, a loud voice broke, making the air freeze.

"Shio, You should better have known to do it right now."

"Tajima-sama!" He spoke. "Gomenasai!"

Tajima nodded. "Continue the celebration," and everything went back as it was.

"You," He pointed at me, and I could only move two steps forward while head bowed down.

"Do you know where the location of the archives?" By the time he asked, I gaze up, seeing his hand had two scrolls.

"Hai,"

"Bring these and put in the second drawer, nearby where it stood four steps away from the door."

He handed it to me and accepted right away. As soon as I was ready to leave, I was stopped.

"Narumi," he said, "Do forgive Shio. He was your father's comrade."

My eyes went to see the man again who would have slapped me hard. He was now beyond wasted as he gulped another amount of alcohol. And my eyes went back to the clan's leader, I solely nodded in understanding.

* * *

A/N: Lols! Just a thought. Narumi and Hashirama don't even know each others name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I might as well warn you that the characters might be ooc in the near future, and probably it may turn sappy (uh? romance), and dark( in which i hope not) if I follow the outline draft that I have made. Lols.

So if you're still interested despite awkward sentences and some errors in grammar, then go on! Let's enjoy the ride.

Btw! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

* * *

Gently closing the tatami door, their noises mitigated, only for a minimum amount of time as the vigorous joy of drunken men hadn't at least extinguished it.

Before traipsing off to the kitchen, mindlessly my body slumped to an empty corner, involuntary released a deep breathed of exhaustion at once after dealing a nonsense fiasco. His words were meaningless, and I dared to believe it hadn't solicited any feelings that could react in a way he'd want to. Though as each time I pushed it back, it had a way of slithering back, thus admitting that somehow his words opened some closed wounds.

By the time I had entered the boisterous kitchen, they ushered me to the counter where Yumi wiping the cleaned plates and shoved it beside her.

"This is so terrible," Yumi complained between her breath.

I shrugged it off, then deposited the tray on a counter. By then another tray was out to be filled by foods and a jar of drinks.

Yumi stopped placing the plates and hurriedly blocked my way. I sighed, hands on my hips as I raised my left brows in question.

"Are you alright?" Her words as she flashed her worried eyes.

"Why I shouldn't be?" I pouted, leaning on the counter to grab another tray.

"I heard them awhile," Her eyes went to the two women cooking, then she hastily held my hands "Shio-oji is dumb. He's a mean old man!" She announced it more playfully, grinned at me, and I couldn't hold back but to snort.

I giggled, and she did the same. "I guess so,"

"MOVE!" wailed by a lady who had a tray of bottled drinks.

Yumi flung me to the other side, making us put on the other side of the counter where another round plate staring at us, waiting to be washed.

I stepped back and hoisted two scrolls in my armpit, and it wasn't ignored by two peering eyes of Yumi.

"Where are you going?" she curiously asked.

"Ah, Tajima- sama asked me to put these to the archives," presenting her two scrolls.

"Oh! To the west wing?"

I stiffened. West wing? The last time I had seen it was on the east side, I pondered.

"They moved it?"

"Yes, Didn't I tell you, silly?!" Yumi crossed her arms between her chest. Though I recalled her telling me once about the west wing last few months, which was quite a long time to even remember, though I had never thought it was the archives.

"B... but why?"

She heaved in exasperation, "I told you because Tajima-sama needed to expand the archives, so he moved it."

"Ahhh,"

"You don't know the way, do you?"

I shook my head, then smiled at her antics when she huffed a huge amount of air, "Stay here, I'll tell okaa-san then I'll go with you," she said before dissipating to the large room.

* * *

Had it been a choice to wash the plate or setting my foot to the west wing, without a doubt I'd choose the first one. It was proving to be a mistake when I had agreed to put these two darn scrolls while sauntering on the empty dark hallway. The lamp barely lit the way. And with air blowing the little light, it hadn't eased me.

"Are we there yet?" I inquired for the countless time, gripping the scrolls as I followed her behind.

"Not too far,"

"You keep telling me that," I whined.

"Then stop asking!" Her indignation echoed, then she paused walking, halting me at the same time, only got to see the gigantic door over us.

"Now, we're here," she said finally, hands on her waist as if she was reprimanding me.

"I see that," I hoisted up the lamp, lighting the massive door.

I stepped forward, pushing the hardwood door which created a loud croak that echoed the hallway.

Once it was wide opened, the dusty and old crisp book intruded promptly to my nose, a very familiar scent that I had almost forgotten.

To say that it was an enormous room was a vast understatement; scrolls and books stacked the entire room could occupy a couple of rooms. However, as the sight of large numbers of books astounded me, I was reminded of the mere reason for my presence here, and the drawer that had been described was across where I stood.

Gladly, I put it where he instructed and ready to leave the ominous wing for better!

The drawer snapped as I closed it, producing a cacophony together with the wind. I would've taken another step, but my feet wouldn't budge when a chilling idea muddled my brain-a very tempting idea.

"Rumi, are you done putting it?" Yumi's voice reverberated.

I looked to her where she stood, near threshold. "Yes," I simply said, turned my back at her, then continue passing on the countless scrolls.

"Then let's go!" Her desperate plea.

"Hold on," I replied.

I paused, grabbing a random book, and flipping through the pages. The liberation of able to read was so truly intoxicating. When born such a disadvantage disposition, it had taken away the right of able to read, reserving it to the higher branch of the hierarchy where it truly deserved. Leave it to the people whose worthy of such pleasures of knowledge, I heard onetime mother said. What a peasant's purpose to read when it doesn't agree to what it supposed to do.

I smirked while reading some dead names of our family.

What they don't know won't kill me.

"What are you doing?" Yumi's voice again.

I hummed, "Nothing really. This kind of gibberish here," complaining while flipping carelessly the book.

"Un! Because you can't read,"

"Hush," I put the where it rested.

I shrugged off and walked, though her dainty steps were gone unnoticed to my attention as I yet looked at her direction. Rather, I was more intrigued with the place. My fingertips caressed each scroll it passed by and my eyes flew at once on the block of books.

I skidded, then latched on another book, but this time thoroughly reading it when a certain passage caught my attention.

"Let's go, please." She held my forearm, shaking it, "You can't read. It's totally useless when you can't understand anything."

"Why not?" I shut the book, "It intrigues me of how they write. Are you not? Unless you're able to read." I cast my vision at her steadily, after putting the book where I had got it.

Her eyes wide opened, gasping dramatically, "Of course not! I don't know how to read. Don't be stupid, you know it."

My lips curled up, "Really?"

Clenching her fist on both sides, she let out a loud frustrating breath, "Yes! What gave you an idea I even could?"

I chuckled, "I know, just teasing you."

And when we slowly approached the door, a shadow was leaning on the threshold. The smile vanished to my face when the lamp slowly unveiled his face.

"Both of you, what are you doing here?" He said casually, though every word dipped by suspicious.

* * *

"Madara-sama!" Yumi shouted, bowing hurriedly and dragging me doing the same act.

"Answer the question," His glacier tone, colder than the wind passing us.

I raised my head, firmly cast my eyes at him, despite the hairs behind my neck were raising.

"Your father told me to put the scrolls here," I spoke, clenching the lamp as if it was a lifeline.

"Hai," Yumi interjected.

He made one step, and it faltered my breath. Now it made the whole sense why this character was overpowered. His freaking presence in the room could swallow us, and we were of the same age!

"Is that so?" His eyes pierced at me. Although as little had been or might be in the figment of my imagination, I swear that it had almost changed into red; A hard pound pushing in my chest, shivers ran to my spine, badly stiffened me on the spot.

"Onee-san!" A loud voice broke the tension, that made Madara's head shift to another presence, marching its way to us.

Thank the universe that heard me!

"Izuna?"

Izuna panted, turned his attention at us, a smile plastered on his face, "So you've placed it already?"

"Hai! Izuna-sama" Yumi butt in, surprising me.

"Ah! I see. Shiori-obaa told me earlier that she direly need both of you to the kitchen that's why she sends me off here, hoping to intercept you and be the one to put it."

"Don't worry about it, Narumi-chan did it." She vibrantly supplied.

I nodded while Izuna purely looked at me, which was strongly uncomfortable.

"I think we must leave now, Shiori-obaa is waiting for us." I bowed, and Madara grunted in response.

"Have a great evening Madara-sama and Izuna-sama,"

I clutched Yumi's hand, leaving the two brothers to themselves, but before we could we further out of the scene, I caught a glimpse of the conversation.

"What are you doing here, Madara?"

"Only passing by, Hn."

It seemed that visiting archives would prove to be on hold for a while.

* * *

Body butchered, beyond salvageable as two feet were feeling the exhaustion that never parted after that night and could blame them because the celebration reached its conclusion near breaking dawn.

Light streaming out the window, I groaned, pulling up myself from the bed and breathed heavily, before going down to the table downstairs.

"Nee-chan!" My younger brother brashly hugged me, spreading warmth to my heart. My little sunshine now.

My eyes went to my mother, who put the breakfast on the table. By the time I seated across her, silence became our companion. Perhaps not really, as Riko's clutters kept filling the gap between us.

Her somber eyes once at mine, in such a way I had to refrain chewing my food, and clutched the sticks, "I had a word last night with Shio-kun. He sends his apologies, for alcohol is not always his strong suit," she began.

I nodded for no better word I could come up.

"And please bring Riko to Hibiki-san."

"Hai,"

* * *

The compound was filled with tranquility as the energy from last night had consumed everyone, leaving the stronghold a momentary state of peace.

Riko had been running wild like a cat, and when he fell back, rather than crying, he ended up running for more. I had then decided to carry him.

"Noo!" He wept, kicking his feet.

I groaned, "You better stop it once." I warned as I was a stranger to his tantrums.

He sniffed on my shoulder, fist clenched on my sleeves, "I don't wavva go to Hibiki. I wuvva play wiv you," He sobbed.

I tightened my hold, "Another time we will, alright," I whispered. Then he obediently nodded in agreement.

"Narumi-chan!" My name was yelled. By a few meters, I watched Hibiki-san meeting me halfway; she's an old widow lady and close relative on my mother's side- which all the people in the compound were my relatives, and I could hope that hemophilia wasn't a thing here- as she was her first cousin. Her husband succumbed to the same fate with my father, although Hibiki-san bears no children before he left her, leaving her quite lonely. But I was more grateful as she had no qualms about taking care of my brother.

"Child, you're way too early. You could've at least rest for a bit."

I smiled," Nothing to be worried, I'm doing fine. I'm here to drop him." handing Riko to her gently.

"Are you sure, child? They wouldn't mind if you'll cut some slack off, everybody is restin',"

"Nothing out of norm, I'm sure I can handle it," It would've been the truth. However, the unrelenting pain in my back begged to differ.

"Nonsense! They had you almost all night, heard you got in trouble. Did you?" Her askance, tugging off Rikos hold on my dress.

I winced and bit my lips in silence, hating how words travel fast, and yet couldn't blame it as the stronghold only filled by us.

Hibiki-san hissed, "Those fools go inside. I might be an old, but not a blind, child. Try some rest. I'll tell em' I made you run some errands,"

"You'd do that?" My eyes wide opened as I heard it. I always knew that Hibiki-san was nice, but it never reached the point of offering such a great generosity.

"Yes, now go and rest before they might see you here,"

I didn't need to be told twice


	8. Chapter 8

An: It's been a while. This has been in my drafts. I just had no time to update because I was busy with another fandom. I know this chapter is way too cliche, but I'm doing it, anyway. So enjoy.

Just be warned about some inaccuracies, and grammatical errors.

* * *

Around the corner, there was a loud and distinct, ugly noise of machine that matched my body's vibration. It was overbearing to hear, but it was a blaring reminder I had always ignored—and fear.

It was there, lurking and waiting to get a hold of the right moment-a time where conceding would only be the option that left for me. I'd be lying if I told I was brave enough to face it, because I wasn't, or I would ever be. Nobody taught me how to deal with it.

Peering above, I watched the fluorescent light flickering. There wasn't a much better sight to look at, since shifting proved too costly. Though despite the lack of movements, I could feel the palpable sign of being watched. Their eyes, all over my body, witnessed how I was gradually descending to the verge of ruination.

I didn't need to look at them. I just knew who were they, considering the list of people who wanted to see me wasn't that long. As much I loved to appreciate, yet somewhere beneath my mind, a stranger they had become to my eyes. Maybe a mere result of years of indifference, or maybe we were too far to be close to creating a bond as a family. The roots had started too cold to undone the result, and by the time had flown, we just perpetually stuck on the same circle of stoicism.

I shouldn't, and I deeply tried to not dare to make a fuss about it. It was all pointless, anyway. Burdening a heavy emotion while on the brink of death wasn't worth it. Neither it could save me from this agony.

"Nee-"

I counted how many times I had breathed, unbothered anymore that I was only ahead to death by a few minutes.

Because death was a process, but nobody had told me it was easy.

"Nee-chan,"

Slowly, the murmur, the click of heels on the tiles, and the scratches were dissolving, switched by a hideous white noise. But no matter how white noises dominated my senses, it all took a clear, sporadic, and loud line to put me back to reality.

By then, I knew what was coming.

The air became nonexistent; the chest tightened, and my vision changed into a blot of dots running everywhere. The pain erupted through my body viciously, was too gradual that I could barely handle the suddenness. It kept multiplying until it was intolerable, making men want to let go, to stop hoping, and to submit myself to the unknown. Though a part of me—a tiny but the loudest — desire for more time. I wanted to live so badly.

_'Can't I live, please? I need another to watch the sun, places, and people. Anything but this.'_

Desperation began to resurface, thus out of fear, my fingers skimmed the thin sheets-with a thought to cling into something for comfort-when everything was extremely unbearable, but this weak body had nothing to spare, so I just watched the light while my squeeze heart into the tightness.

A tear prickled, running down to my lips as I tasted the saltiness. By then, a clear realization resurfaced, so clear that denying it wasn't an option anymore. It was then I decided finally.

It was hopeless.

I held my last breath and shut my eyes, sending myself to darkness as I traded hell for another hell.

"Onee-chan!"

The light struck my eyes as soon as I opened it. Grabbing my attention, a hand tugged my sleeves viciously, effectively waking me from the wretched dream.

Why now? I thought as I heaved desperately. A nasty headache emerged as I kept pondering.

"Onee-"

I rapidly turned my eyes to him. The pounding of my heart was relentless that I had to rub my chest, believing it was just a dream — a memory that shouldn't ever be relieved again.

He tugged my hand as he was eager for my attention.

"No," I mourned, pulling back my hand back. I hitched when I shifted, and my attention was promptly diverted on my back. On the cold hard floor, I was sprawled, my back was throbbing; a mere result of Hibiki-san's action as she had led me to an empty room.

True to her words, she really did make an excuse when Yumi, radiated in exuberance, had approached her house, asking for my presence. Despite a couple of Yumi's insistence, it was a miracle she believed Hibiki-san's words.

I sighed, then glared at my brother, "No,"

Swiftly, I turned my back at him and began closing my eyes, hoping I could get another couple of sleep before leaving Hibiki-san home.

But I was having none of it. He snatched my hand, then tugged it profusely, while staring at me with those hard eyes. — the eyes I knew truly the most when he wanted something. By the time he grabbed my hand again, I realized I had enough.

As my patience reached its boiling point, so was my decision to leave. I didn't want to. But if I stayed, I might as well bid goodbye to ever having a rest, seeing my brother wouldn't quit until I caved in.

I adored my brother, but that'd be stupidity not to think my wellbeing, and him being hyperactive could consume whatever energy I had stored in my body.

I got up and sobbed quickly when a sensation zapped to my nerves. Man! I was really having the worse pain in the back, and I was only thirteen. My brother looked up to me as if I sprouted another head, probably wondering why I was moaning each second.

"Stay here and wait for Hibiki-san," I said, rubbing my back, huffing each word.

With that, I slide the door open and stepped out while tremendously limping as I could feel the ache. That should teach me a lesson to never fell asleep on a hard floor, I thought.

* * *

Eventually, my feet led me to familiar ground. The loud gush of stream stumbled my sight. Apparently, this was the only place I could think of, but it certainly grew into a personal sanctuary where it belongs entirely to me.

In haste to rest, my bottom instantly met the grass and my back leaned on the hard bark. The brach, filled by leaves, had an excellent canopy against the light. Across from me, the running water lulling me to sleep. And with wind breezed my face, I couldn't resist anymore as my eyes dwindled little by little.

At least another hour, I just needed an hour. I gripped my knees as my head leaned on it.

* * *

It was tinge, but soon as the scent whipped to my nose, I began craving for more. It was nice- no, nice couldn't make up for it, because the scent was remarkably pleasant that I wished to have of it. Indeed, the scent was refreshing, reminding me of the spring, flowers, and warmth, but it had another distinct smell that differed any other aroma I had smelled; the mint was undiluted that I could drown myself to it. And when I sought it, strands of hair blocked me.

No...

Strands of hair?

But when a certain sensation spiked, soon I was fully awake, alarmed by the peculiar sensation entangling my body. My eyes met a bundle of dark strands. I gasped, and swiftly, my feet jostled, resulting in a distance between us and him tumbling a meter.

He cried, "that hurt."

I frowned, crossing my hand between my chest, "That should teach you a lesson to never sneak up on me."

His brows puckered, "Huh? I didn't!"

I lifted my left brows, eyes crinkled, "And you think I'd believe you?"

"Yes!" He shouted, surprising me for a bit. "I saw you here arriving here first."

"You could've woke me up at least," I mumbled in shame.

He shook his head, "That'd be a bad idea. You kind of needed it."

"I guess so. It's unsurprising." I mumbled. I looked up to the sky, only to know that probably it was midday. Well, If I estimated precisely, I think I did an hour of nap.

Siesta's over now. Work was waiting for me after all.

"What did you do?" The kid with an ugly hair cut stood, facing down on me.

"Huh?"

"I mean yesterday, what did you do? You were -

I didn't let him complete the sentence as I knew already what he meant. It wasn't hard to discern. "There was a celebration."

"Ah, you had fun?" He asked, not meeting my gaze. "You sure at least had," added with a sobered tone which puzzled me. One minute he'd smile as if he was the sun himself, then the next second his mood shift.

I huffed, "If I had fun, you wouldn't see me here."

He hummed, dark eyes traveled across me, and a tiny curl light up in his lips, "That answers,"

"That answer's what?"

He scratched his head awkwardly, "You're here too early."

My eyes fastly shoot to him, unbelieving what I was hearing.

Was...was he tracking the time as well?

"It's not that bad, I mean, but I'm happy anyway," He smiled at me.

I... just- the time just stopped for a split second.

"But why?" it fell out smoothly to my lips, and it wasn't my intention to vent those words out.

"Again with that question?" His face scrunched, "Is it bad to want you here?" He pouted.

I sighed, conceding to get any coherent response, "Do what you want," I told.

Perhaps that wasn't the reply I anticipated from him.

I stood up, dusted some dirt off to my knees, and when I tried to look sideways, without a warning a pressing ache had me stop. Throbbing awfully, I quickly clutched my neck. The stiff neck had completed my usual struggle, possibly a result of leaning from his shoulder for a long time.

"Neh," I heard his shallow steps, "You constantly ask the same question," his heat emitted as soon as he closed the distance that gap between us, and without preamble, his touch, warm and subtle, traveled from the top of my shoulder going to the place where it throbbed the most — my neck. He shoved some tresses away and pressed his hand.

"The distrust," he spoke. I would have stepped back as it was becoming too much for me, too uncomfortable with how it compromised my space, but he, with a force from his other hand, stilled me. I hitched once a cool and tingling sensation seeped through my skins, dispersing the pain.

I gazed up, eyes colliding with his, "I don't think I have ever given you the reason, have I?"

If Madara's icy gaze could swallow me whole, then he had the opposite effect. It burned my skin alive.

"Narumi," He remarked, enunciating each syllable of my name playfully.

"How-

Before I could further speak, a loud rustle of leaves and a couple of ponderous steps resounded, forcing me to twirl and put a space between us, finally.

"I think another time," he pulled back, and a smirk appeared on his face before he leaped back to the side, and vanished into the darkness of the forest.

"You," I spun, solely to see Izuna and a couple of my clansmen, clad in armor and some knives in their hand, showed up.

"Did you see anyone from here?" Izuna inquired right away.

I shook my head right away, "No, I did not, Izuna-sama."

To my surprise, he moved and held my hand, "Are you sure?"

"Hai," I looked away and snatched my hand from his. It was distressing how these people hadn't grasped the idea of personal space.

"Scout the area and make sure no one is spying us. I know I detected a quite familiar chakra," he commanded, and they began hopping on the branch, leaving Izuna and me in the forest alone.

"What are you even doing here?" I could feel his eyes appraising me.

My heart skipped a beat. The utter knowledge of me escaping the job wouldn't only put me in jeopardy, but also Hibiki-san.

And she doesn't deserve it, I heavily note to myself. No point of dragging people.

"I... I—" I licked my dry lips, slanting my gaze away from him, "I thought I saw something else, so I went to find out, but it was nothing. A stray fox was roaming from the other side," I added, darting my eyes across the stream.

He nodded, asking no more to my wonder. He just... accepted my shoddy lie. In my great confusion, he offered to lead me back home, and I said yes, curtly nodding.

He would've grabbed my hand, but I halted him before he could do so, as my feet, in its reflex, had stepped back. An air breezed past between us, producing an uncomfortable atmosphere. I clenched my fist and smiled at him to salvage the moment, hoping he got the hint. And apparently, he did.

I sighed in relief while trudging back home as Izuna's leading the way.

* * *

"Izuna, dare tell me what happened?" His low voice, while his onyx eyes passing between me and Izuna.

Those men earlier together with Izuna had returned to the compound so quick, quicker than us. It turned out they had gone to Tajima as soon as they had finished scouting the area, probably reported what had occurred. And in an unfortunate time, Tajima caught us walking home.

Izuna, despite younger than me, had the command next to Madara, and Madara next to his father—Tajima.

The thickness of tension had me gulped my own spit. These two were ejecting nothing but power, and it was overwhelming.

"I was so sure that it was a Senju, chichihue. It has to be," Izuna gripped his knuckles tight, jaws clenching as his eyes looked steadily at Tajima.

Tajima nodded and waved his hand, "I see, they've seen nothing at all," his gaze pointing at the men who scouted the area, "Perhaps, a mistake?" he murmured, maybe telling it to himself rather than to Izuna.

"It wasn't! I know. I just know," Izuna whispered the last part. "I'm confident it's a Senju. His chakra is too notable to forget, I think I met him at least once."

Senju? A tight knot formed in my gut. It was perhaps, as what Tajima mentioned, a mistake.

It has to be; I thought.

"Izuna, take a rest and it'll help clear your mind as Madara did,"

Then I spotted it, Tajima's words. I bit my lips to seal my mouth, afraid I'd draw unwanted some attention from them. It was a few weeks ago, together with my father, as one of his sons, had caught the same with my father. It was a significant loss to the clan's part, bearing the thought the son was deemed to be the next in line.

"I can't rest. There's no time for rest or else we will lose another one again. Those Senju," His teeth gritting.

"Yes, you have to. There's no point charging to battle with a weak mind and body. Rest assures I will personally explore the area by myself, and I'll be the one to annihilate them if I see any of their kin within our land. Is that sufficient?"

Izuna was silent before he nodded in reply.

And when I expect to be dismissed, out of the blue, Tajima cast his eyes to me, intrigued apparently in those orbs, "And you," he crossed his arms, "What were you doing with him?"

"I...I-

"She was only -

"Izuna, she can speak for herself," Tajima cut off.

"Hibiki-san asks for my help."

My heart galloped when his eyes, hard as steel, wrinkled in suspicious, bearing the same glance as his older son: cold as a blizzard, "Did she?"

"Yes, she did, right after I took my brother to her house. She graciously requests for my help, and I did what she asked me. But.."

"But?"

"I thought I saw something else in the forest. It was a bit odd and off like I felt there was absolutely someone," I said, adding more emphasis. "I was a bit. apprehensive so I had to check it, but it was only a fox," I said, face looking on the ground. "That's how Izuna-sama and everyone else caught me,"

"Are you sure it was a fox?"

"Hai," I nodded aggressively. I neither stuttered nor back downed to his gaze. To do those things would be a dead giveaway to him. I knew those eyes, and I was good at playing those games.

"I see," he whispered to the air, then he raised his hand, pointing a familiar passage, "I'm sure you need in somewhere else right now, aren't you?"

"Hai," I bowed courteously, before stepping back.

As I turned back, my hand found my chest, soothing the persisting pound.

A doubt came to life, and it did terrify me.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

Just be warned about some grammatical errors and inaccuracies.

* * *

They brought the porcelains out intending to brag about wealth and power, and each item boasts the exorbitant amount of time that had been spent creating it.

The aroma of tea wafted across my nostrils, and I envied whoever would sip this. Yeah, talking about life differences and inequalities could only make me more frustrated.

"Hold it right," Miyaki's warning tone as she set each cup on my tray and corrected my hands.

"Now go. Don't be dumb enough to spill this," she spoke before I left her, traipsing my steps to the room where the visitor and Tajima had occupied at the moment.

I internally scoffed. This girl was getting on my nerves, and my mood wasn't even helping to conceal those dark thoughts. If she wasn't older than me, I'd love to slap her face on the floor and pour the hot tea on her head.

In such a rare opportunity, the daimyo had graced us with his presence. It was uncharacteristic, not because I personally knew them, but for the reason that a lord visiting a clan meant lowering himself for assistance. It had been always us needing them, but in some miracle, the lord dropped his presence to the compound without giving notice, ensuring a complete disaster for me and all of us that worked in the kitchen.

The tatami door came across my sight. Their silhouette stamped on those thin door was my only sign that there were few people in the room. I gulped a huge air before I declared my presence. As soon as I heard an approval to slide in, I slipped inside with careful steps, as what Miyaki's words rang to my head, and I hated the thought to put myself in a humiliation.

My eyes cast at once to Tajima, who was seated across the daimyo. I bowed, then gently put the tea and cups. Even my eyes were at my job, a nagging feeling was sneaking inside my thoughts. I could feel I was being watched.

And my intuition was right.

An apathetic eyes pierced in my way. Seemingly that it wasn't enough, Izuna's eyes as well joined his older brother. I could only hope I hadn't done something to offend them, because if anything, Madara's eyes were commanding me to start digging my own grave. I didn't recall that I had done a grave incident to be subjected to this harsh scrutiny. Gosh, I always tried to avoid them as much I could. So, I shrugged it off and placed my attention on my job.

"You have to eliminate them. I don't tolerate betrayals in my family. Those fools," the daimyo screeched. How Tajima tolerate his terrible voice would be a mystery to me.

"They think they could overthrow me," He added.

"But my lord, it'd require a lot of forces,"

"Name your price and I'll give it to you. Their land, I need to have it no matter what. I have to eliminate them before they could eliminate me,"

"The Senju's are allied with them. It would make me gamble a lot of life of my clansmen,"

"Aside from your own price, do two personal favors would be enough?"

I didn't need to be intelligent to know that it was an excellent offer, and this paranoid lord was giving like a present to us.

Tajima hummed.

After putting the sets and the tea, I got up and bowed curtly before tenderly and slowly made my way to the door.

"I believe in your clan that's why I opted only you to execute my plan. Wouldn't it better to kill all those pests? The Senju if they are interfering then eliminate them as well."

The daimyo's words echoed to my brain as I shut the door.

* * *

It had been days since I trekked to the streams resided near the compound.

After being alerted, the clan patrol incessantly, they'd only eased off when there had been nothing to catch.

The remorse in my gut reminded me once again of the treason I made. Father's words to me were air, passing by to my ears, as I had no loyalty to these families. I wasn't, to tell the truth, held loyalty to the clan, merely to my mother and brother.

And whenever lies spout to my lips. It felt natural.

So when I lied about the kid's presence here, I felt only indifference. I really didn't care at all if they ever found and kill him.

Did I really not care at all? Then why bother to lie at all?

Perhaps I'd like to avoid blood on my hands.

Maybe.

A hand clutched mine, and when I whipped my head, his grin basked me, pouring a warm sensation in my stomach.

"You're here, at last," he smoothly pulled me in his body, but I stopped him with my hands.

"Aren't you bothered by my clan?" My eyes burrowed.

The words would have been 'Aren't you afraid to be killed by my clan?'

"Ah, you mean those are your clansmen?" He swayed his head, turned his eyes from me, and when he got an answer, his lips widened. "No, I'm good at hiding more than anyone,"

"You're so full of yourself," I told him, hands crossed my chest.

"I don't think so. I'm talented enough to survive,"

"I'd say arrogance will be your downfall,"

That's when I felt the atmosphere shifted. It was the change of atmosphere put on an ambiance that made me jitter — whether it was fear or anxiety; I had no idea.

"I'm not arrogant. The experience led me to this," he said, fixing a gaze.

"Then I guess. It had done well to you," I mumbled in a vain attempt to brush it off.

"It is. Would you like to know more about it?"

I snapped, my eyes met his dark eyes, "You mean teach me about it?"

"I ahh...no, I mean show it,"

My heart fell down. I averted my eyes in shame. I was really that desperate that I had almost pleaded for a stranger's hand.

"My mistake," I said, stepping away then by now wanted to leave the place as soon as I could.

His hand paused me as he grabbed my forearm, forcing me to stare at his face, "Do you want me to?"

"Are you willing to do it?" I shot back.

"Yes,"

Then _that_ specific word haunted me once again, pummeling my thoughts, almost as it was ingrained to my mind, and I couldn't help it but to mull over it.

I squealed in surprise when he, out of my bewilderment, clutched my hips and carried me as if I was weightless as he hopped on the branch.

"Where the hell you taking me?!" I screamed.

"Away from here, but don't worry you'll be back after we're done," He said as if it was enough to assure me, in which it had not.

* * *

A:N I wrote Narumi's thought too dark( or maybe not. Idk lols). It'll be two or three chapters before she'll know Hashi's name.


End file.
